degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy-Ellie Friendship
Jimmy Brooks and Ellie Nash became good friends in Season 5, after Ellie replaced Spinner as the drummer for Downtown Sasquatch. Friendship History Overview The two became particularly close after Ellie found out that Jimmy had developed an interest in drawing, especially comic book-style drawings. As Jimmy struggled with pursuing his dream to play professional basketball, Ellie encouraged his creativity. Unbeknownst to Ellie, Jimmy, in addition to developing his artistic skills, had also developed a crush on her. Although Ellie did not return his affection, the two remain good friends. Season 2 In Weird Science, Ellie gives Spinner her number, but turns down Jimmy when he asks. Season 3 In Pride (1), 'Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Ellie, and Marco are driven to the beach by Paige's brother, Dylan. In 'Take On Me, 'Jimmy, Ellie, Hazel, Toby, and Sean spend Saturday in detention together. Season 4 In 'Queen of Hearts, 'Jimmy, Ellie, Craig, and Alex are seen playing euchre. Season 5 In 'Venus (1), Jimmy attends Craig's birthday party that Ellie is throwing at The Dot. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Jimmy and Ellie perform together with Downtown Sasquatch at their wedding gig. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Ellie compliments Jimmy's drawings at lunch, saying she has discovered a different and disturbing side of him. Jimmy reveals that he took up drawing in the hospital to pass the time. In class, Jimmy gets an email from Ellie talking about a Horror Comics of the 1950's convention. Jimmy says that he can't make it because he has tryouts that day for a paraplegic basketball team, and Ellie tells him it is the last day of the convention. She finally convinces him to go, and he enjoys the art exhibit. He enjoys the peace of the gallery compared to the busy mindset of basketball. Ellie suggests that he takes lessons, and Jimmy reveals to her that he draws what he imagines when he closes his eyes, as he can say everything that he needs to say with a pen and paper. A worker of the gallery tells them that it is 5 after 6 P.M., and Jimmy realizes he was late for the tryouts. He hurries to the tryouts, and almost doesn't get a chance to try out until Jimmy's father convinces the coach to give him a chance for the next day. The next day, Ellie apologizes to Jimmy for making him miss his tryout. Jimmy tells her that he had fun with her, and Ellie reveals she is going back to the gallery to sign up for lessons, saying she can put his name down, too. He refuses her offer, and she leaves. Later, when Jimmy and Hazel are talking, he glances up at Ellie before deciding to try and help Hazel with his changes. In Redemption Song, Jimmy and Ellie talk about their mutual artistic interests. While painting the mural, Jimmy draws Ellie's face in it, causing Hazel to break up with him when Jimmy admits he to her that likes Ellie. In The Lexicon of Love (1), 'Jimmy and Ellie go to the premiere of ''"Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh?". ''Jimmy compliments Ellie's role in the movie. In 'Together Forever, Manny, Craig, Jimmy, Ellie, and Marco are hanging out at The Dot, and talking about university. Jimmy asks Ellie if she is really taking a year off of school to follow Craig around, but Craig interrupts the conversation, saying that they'll all be touring in their band. Jimmy and Ellie later perform together in Downtown Sasquatch, but the band breaks up when Craig decides to leave high school to go on tour. In I Against I, Jimmy, Ellie, and Marco are handing out flyers for the safe-sex seminar, and they talk about how religion seems to have "brainwashed" Spinner. Marco later mentions to Spinner that Jimmy and Ellie are doing their "art thing" 24/7. Later, Jimmy, Ellie, and Marco are sitting together at The Dot when Spinner comes over to apologize. In High Fidelity, when Ashley returns at the end of the year, Jimmy confides in her that he likes Ellie and the latter tells Ashley that she is "crushing on someone- as usual", which makes Ashley think she likes him back. She pushes the two together, but Ellie admits that she only loves Jimmy as a friend, leaving him heartbroken. He then moves onto Ashley and gets back together with her. Season 6 In 'Working for the Weekend, '''Ellie, Jimmy, and the rest of the gang is seen at Marco and Dylan's house. In 'The Bitterest Pill, 'Jimmy and Ellie are present at J.T.'s funeral and memorial at Degrassi. When Ellie was interviewing the students on their opinions about J.T. and if he was a target by the Lakehurst students, Jimmy states that he felt that J.T.'s killer was a "ticking time bomb" and if it wasn't J.T. it would have been someone else that would have been eventually killed. Ellie's information would later be submitted to her article at ''The Core. Season 7 In '''It's Tricky, '''Ellie's roomate, Griffin, asks Jimmy and Ashley to perform at a club. Ellie is happy for them. Trivia *They were both good friends with Spinner Mason, Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi, and Craig Manning. Gallery pride0122.jpg 5644d.png 4643dxs.png 4645d.png 454ddsz.png 45544.png 444fg.png 5445f.png Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg Tumblr lfnqfoqF3p1qc8lhko1 400.jpg WS1.21.jpg 1786785.jpg jioji.jpg jijio.jpg joijkk.jpg NoWeddings, Parties, Anythingrmal cap0107.jpg hijkjk.jpg joiij.jpg rffr.jpg etr4.jpg 55tfv.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions